Pool Party! Fellowship & Friends Invited!
by Orlijah Bloomwood
Summary: Frodo gets a pool and he invites members of the fellowship and their friends to come frolick in it. PG for suggestive lines between Arwen and Aragorn*cough*cough*Promises of upcoming pool games and pool toys! FELLOWSHIP PLAYING MARCO POLO ANYONE?!
1. Installation & Pool Party Guests

POOL PARTY!! Hahaha.How fun a topic, came up with the idea a while back in the middle of the summer, at the pool, of course.Only started writing it in Study Hall on Friday.Weird, I have STUDY HALL now.It used to be Tutorial.Hey.Is anybody reading this from Peirce Middle School in West Chester and in 8th grade? That'd be so cool to have a LOTR obsessed freak there to make friendz with.I NEED SOMEONE WHO ELSE BESIDES ESTELADUIAL WHO HAS WEIRD THINGS IN COMMON WITH MEEEEE!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Wished I owned them.At least I still have Frodog.Oh right. GO READ THAT TOO!!! Frodo bein a dog.haha.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Pool Party!! All Members Of The Fellowship & Friends Welcome!!  
  
Chapter 1 Installation & Pool Party Guests  
  
  
  
One day, Frodo Baggins of the Shire decided to get a pool installed in the backyard of his luxurious non-affiliated with Martha Stewart hobbit hole. The people at the installation service arrived and soon had the pool ready to go.  
  
Frodo decided to take a test dip and see how it was. He came out of his hole wearing little hobbit-sized swim trunks with a red Hawaiian flower print on them. He ran and cannonballed straight into the pool without thinking. He hit the freezing cold water and came up sputtering.  
  
"Man, The rest of the boys have GOT TO check this out!" He swam to the edge of the pool and reached for his Middle Earth celly and called up Merry and told him to tell Pippin. Together they could spread the news to the rest of the fellowship members to come to Bag End. "Yeah, tell Aragorn he can bring his girl, and the others can bring friends too. I'm gonna do some laps now. Alright, see ya later Merry." He dropped his cell and proceeded to do so. After a while, it got too cold, so he had an idea.  
  
"Hullo, this is Frodo Baggins. I just had a pool installed, but since it can get a bit too cold sometimes, I was thinking about getting an extra large Jacuzzi with high-powered water jets, so I can chill with my friends and maybe a date, or two.How soon can you get here? Oh, all right, thanks. Bye." He got out of the pool and waited for the installation company to come. After the installation was finished, he decided to test that too.  
  
"Aaahh.This is the life.All that getting chased around by Ringwraiths, Orcs, Uruk-Hai, and just about everything else that wanted to rob you and torture you for the rest of your life was all worth it." Frodo sighed, sipping lemonade and eating a piece of pie, with the warm, bubbly goodness all around him.  
  
~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn rode into the Shire, with Arwen clutching him by the waist (maybe somewhere else too, but I won't get into graphic detail about that, just yet). Frodo ran out to gree them and told them change into their suits while waiting for the others.  
  
"Alright, you and Arwen can change in this room. Are you all right changing in the same room?" Frodo asked with a smirk, punching Aragorn on the arm.  
  
"Yeah, Frodo.We're just fine." he said, punching Frodo back, then slid his arm around Arwen's waist and turned his attention to her.  
  
"Alright then, take your time." Frodo smiled slyly and turned and walked away to wait for the others.  
  
"Come on, baby, let's go," Aragorn said, his hand slowly traveling southwards. She swatted his hand away.  
  
"Hey! Not yet! He might turn around." Arwen said. Aragorn shrugged and led the way into the room. He gave a yelp when Arwen gave him a pinch on his tight ass.  
  
"You're not the only one," she smiled, then she leaped into Aragorn's waiting arms.  
  
  
  
Frodo chuckled to himself, hearing Aragorn's yelp, figuring some others things were going on besides changing. He went outside to wait, softly humming a tune.  
  
Sam came by with his suit already on and towel around his shoulders.  
  
"What's up Sam?"  
  
"Hey, Master Frodo!" Sam replied, tipping his floppy hat he had on; a small silver chain shone around his neck.  
  
"Hey, nice chain you got there.Where'd ya get it from?"  
  
"Old man Gandalf. He's getting' too old to travel round Middle Earth anymore so he's makin jewelry and stuff now."  
  
"Sweet, I gotta get me one. Anything made by the istari is fine with me," Frodo said, catching Sam's hand he stuck out and patting each other on the back (the way guys hug, you know wut I'm talking about).  
  
They both turned when they suddenly heard music coming down the road.  
  
"WAAZAAAAP?!" Merry yelled, waving his arms, as he and Pip rolled up in their new Mirkcedes Hobbit, the SUV of the liddle people. It was painted a gleaming electric blue, with leather seats, food and cup holders, a rockin stereo system, and was mostly importantly chromed out.  
  
"That joint is off the hooke!" Frodo and Sam said, jumping up and down.  
  
"Lemme guess," Frodo said, "Gandalf hooked you up too?"  
  
"That's right, my hizzit," Pippin said, adjusting du-rag and cap in the rearview mirror. "Gaddy ain't got nothing on this!" He said, admiring himself.  
  
"On what? I don't see anything special," Merry said, looking all around, pretending to be confused.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Merry. You're just jealous cuz you don't even look half as good as what's good for you, and look less than half of what you'd like to look half as good as. You know what I'm sayin?" Pippin taunted.  
  
"Huh?" Merry looked truly dumbfounded this time, still trying to make sense of what all of Pippin's jabbering about him looking "half as good as half of something or other" meant.  
  
"Forget it," Pippin said, finally, parking their ride and getting out. Frodo and Sam had already given up on the two and gone back inside while they were still arguing.  
  
Merry shook it off and got out as well. Both of them were rockin either Sean John or Vokal swim shorts. Both of them also looked particularly well built and muscular for hobbits of their size (you could say their pecs made Orlando Bloom's look half as nice and sexy as they should've have been, or something like that;P).  
  
They heard the sound of more blasting stereos, and looked up, seeing some very familiar faces fast approaching them.  
  
~~~Meanwhile~~~  
  
"You know girl, we should get a pool, too. Only indoors in Gondor, free of all eyes." Aragorn said, resting on top of his woman, whispering in her ear.  
  
"Mmmm.I like the sound of that," Arwen said, messing with his unkempt hair.  
  
"And they think it's messy like that cuz I'm a Ranger and don't have time for that beauty stuff," he chuckled deeply, nibbling the point of her ear.  
  
There came a sudden knock at the door.  
  
"Sorry to disturb you, Lady Arwen and Sir Aragorn, but Master Frodo says if you could please//cough//move it along, cuz the others are here already."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
DUN DUN DUN.What will happen once the others arrive? What will they arrive in? What will they be wearing? AND WHO WILL THEY BRING?!  
  
Haha, sorry about making them sound so "ghetto" or "urban", as my Passions Freak friend has corrected me so many times. It's just what came to mind in a quiet, quiet place.With strange unknown ppl.well I'll try my best to go scouting for more freaks.Until then.Review and tell me wutcha think and any suggestions and such.As with any of those things.Oh and gimme ideas as to what pool toys they should have.PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES TOO!!! Like my parody of "Without Me" from Sauron's POV.Hehehe.  
  
Let the fun begin. 


	2. MTV CRIBZ STYLE!

Hullo, how ya doin? I luv this story, haha, well, the concept of it. Bare- chested hobbits, yum. Oh right, the story, okay. Here's the 2nd CHAPTER!! GETS REAL WEIRD!!! HEHE JUST MY STYLE!!!!  
  
Pool Party!!! All Members of The Fellowship & Friends Invited!!!  
  
Chapter 2. GIVIN' A TOUR MTV CRIBZ STYLE!!!  
  
( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (  
  
Frodo led them all into the backyard of his hole(HOBBIT HOLE!! HIS HOME HIS HOME!!!) with haste.  
  
Once he had them all assembled there. He immediately started introducing his new toy.  
  
"You see the extra-extra large size and water jets? And this little fountain flowin' down to the big pool? Those joints are off the hook!" Frodo said, gesturing to his pool. He peeked out from behind his dark sunglasses he had put on earlier to complete the MTV CRIBS style look.  
  
"Hey, check this out guys!!" Merry shouted, standing next to a large open wooden drawer. Inside was an assortment of different pool toys. From inflatable rings with fake duck heads to pool noodles to Nerf footballs.  
  
"Yeah! Holla back youngin'!! WOO WOO!!" Elrond cheered. Everyone else stopped and turned to stare at him. "What?!"  
  
Frodo raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Ok, whatever, can you just show us some rooms so we can go change?" Elrond said, feeling like the old fool he was.  
  
"Alright, Ghetto Peredhil," Frodo said, leading them back inside his hole. (I MEANT HOBBIT HOLD DAMMIT!!)  
  
"Um, Celeborn & Gaddy, take this one, don't take too long though. No, uh, ROMPING-or anything. You've got plenty of time at home-to do your,uh- business," Frodo quickly ushered them in and shut the door.  
  
"Hate talkin' about old people DOING IT," He muttered to the others.  
  
"WE HEARD THAT!!" Galadriel and Celeborn yelled from inside simultaneously. There were then all sorts of disturbing make-out noises coming from the room.  
  
"Oook," Frodo said, scared, "let's hope we don't see any more of THAT."  
  
"Damn straight," Sam agreed, slapping Frodo on the back.  
  
"Alright, betta move on. Who knows what Merry 'n Pip are doin to my pool toys," Frodo said, moving along.  
  
"Ok, Haldir, You can have this room, sorry it's right next to the frisky elderly couple, though," He said apologetically.  
  
"I'll be fine, hopefully without being too mentally scarred for life. I'm gonna get dressed as quick as possible," Haldir replied, bracing himself.  
  
"Hey Legolas. Take this room, it's mine so ya better watch out. Don't steal the towels and sheets like last time," Frodo said.  
  
"I DIDN'TSTEAL THEM!!!" I told you ,Baggins, someone stuffed them into my bag!" Legolas insisted.  
  
"So you mean to say that they just MAGICALLY FELL into your bag, neatly folded and waiting to be taken to the home of the Prince of Mirkwood?!" Merry said, popping out of nowhere.  
  
"What the-how did you? Don't do that dawg! Scarin' the shit outta me like that! You know I still have nightmares about those ringwraiths and banshee Galdriel!" Frodo exclaimed. He had jumped about a foot when Merry started talking.  
  
"Hey Frodo! Do you have any spare towels?" Celeborn shouted, panting, sticking his tousled head out of the room.  
  
"DAMMIT CELEBORN!!" Frodo whirled around and threw a towel with a collection of spoons wrapped inside at Celeborn. He was pulled inside by Galadriel, just in time, slamming the door on the spoons who clanged onto the ground.  
  
"Oooh, tough luck, Frodo. Missed your target!" Merry hollered. Frodo stuck his tongue at him, only to have the favor returned.  
  
The door opened again and Galadriel's hand stuck out and picked up the items. Then there were giggles and various smooching sounds.  
  
"That's just plain nasty."  
  
"WOO-HOO!! Look at me! I'm Luke Skywalker!" Pippin came crashing in swinging a blue pool noodle. He had an extra green one he handed to Merry.  
  
"You can be Obi-Wan Kenobi!"  
  
"PIPPIN!!!!"  
  
"What? Just having some fun, Mr. Frodo, sir, ma'am," Pippin answered teasingly and innocently (always the innocent one, ain't he? Not knowing nothing about nothing. Tsk, tsk tsk. Can't play 'Twister.')  
  
Frodo signed," You guys go play with your 'lightsabers' somewhere else. I gotta take my guests to their changing rooms."  
  
"How come Sam gets to come?" Pippin whined.  
  
"Yeah!" Merry agreed.  
  
"Cuz Sam doesn't scare the hell outta me!" Frodo cried, exasperated.  
  
"Alright, alright, we're going!!" Merry said, jabbing Pippin in the side with his 'lightsaber.'  
  
"Hey! What're ya doin?" Pippin whined, chasing Merry out. They started fighting in the halls of Frodo's hole (HOBBITHOLE!!) MEANING THEIR HOUSE!!. Pippin swung out at Merry and ended up knocking down a valuable vase.  
  
"Oops! We'll pay for that Frodo!" He yelled, going after Merry who had run outside already.  
  
"Yeah, just like they paid for the other vases and antique china sets they've broken," Frodo said sarcastically, sighing, he then looked at Sam.  
  
"I feel your pain, Master Frodo," Sam said reassuringly, scared of Merry & Pippin as well.  
  
"All right, Elrond, this way please." Elrond had been observing this childish behavior all along and found it quite amusing.  
  
"Young people these days. When I was your age-" He droned on, to the disappointment of Frodo and Sam. But Frodo had other plans of getting Elrond to shut up.  
  
He walked down the hall and right out the front door, with Elrond following skeptically.  
  
"This is where you're changing," he announced. Some hobbit folk walking along the road stopped and crowded around the fence.  
  
"WHAT?! This is preposterous! The Lord of Rivendell changing here?!" Elrond cried, waving his wrinkly, veiny hands in the air. (Put in your hands in the air!! And wave 'em like ya just don't care!! *I'm talking to all you readers out there!!)  
  
"Yup, that's right," Sam said grinning.  
  
"Come on, be a sport, Peredhil, " Frodo said, smirking.  
  
"Oh, all right," Elrond grumbled, "Making me change out here while that blonde elf gets to change in there." He started mumbling incoherent things to himself. (Think Ozzy Osbourne when he's thinking real hard about something)  
  
He began to untie his robe.  
  
"WHOA THERE ELROND! We were just messin' wit you! You old geezer!" Frodo yelled.  
  
"You old folk are gullible these days!" Sam cried, desperately not wanting to see Elrond without clothes on. (Neither do we, or most of us. Some of us. Some of us that are not perverted and obsessed with pplz older than their own dads!)  
  
"Awww-" Sounded from the audience crowded in front of Bag End, they started dispersing and mumbling to themselves.  
  
He retied his robe angrily and stormed back inside, so quickly that he slammed his head into the chandelier, much in the same fashion old Gandalf had.  
  
"YOOOOWWWCH!!!" He cried, rubbing his head. He pulled away, letting out another loud 'YOWCH!' Much to his horror, he found he couldn't, because his long hair was severely tangled in the chandelier.  
  
  
  
So what will the others do to help free him? Will they help him at all? Hehe, find out next chapter. Thanx to the reviewers. My stories are weird, aren't they? Hahahaha. Next chap of TFVFF.net is coming in a few days, so just you wait. 


End file.
